Bella's Chocolate Cake
by Emmi-Chick
Summary: Sequel to Jasper's Chocolate Cake. It's three in the morning and Bella can't fall asleep. There's an enticing smell coming from the kitchen where she recalls a chocolate cake had been thrown away just hours ago... can she eat it all before she's found?


**This story is thanks to you guys for reviewing Jasper's Chocolate Cake so many times!**

**I'm so glad you liked it, I wrote a sequel!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks for all your kind reviews,**

**Emmi-Chick  
**

* * *

**BELLA's****POV**

So far so good.

I tiptoed passed the entranced vampires, knowing it was useless to tiptoe, my plan had worked perfectly!

After an hour of lying awake on Edward's couch in his room, trying to fall asleep, I gave in. The scent of the chocolate cake was irresistible, enticing my nose, calling for me. I remembered where the cake had been disposed, and I promised myself I would take one small bite of it, and return to bed for a good nights sleep. The only obstacles standing between myself and the carelessly tossed away chocolate cake, were seven vampires. If they saw me eating the cake, they'd never let me live it down.

At first, I thought that successfully eating the chocolate cake without being seen was a mission for someone like Edward, with mind reading powers to inform him if someone planned on passing through the kitchen. Or perhaps someone like Emmett, strong and cunning, easily able to con someone into believing anything he says. Or maybe even someone like Alice, with the ability to see into the future, knowing if someone was going to walk in on her eating a disposed chocolate cake before she consumed one crumb of it.

Then I realised I had already acquired the perfect skills to complete my mission, and it goes by the name of Play Station Portable (better known as PSP). Last week, one of Jacob's friends from school lent him his PSP to borrow for the weekend. Jacob, being such a lovely friend, leant it to me to borrow for a day or two after I confessed to him that I was curious as to how it works.

And so, my genius plan was already cut out for me! Ten minutes ago, I innocently laid Jacob's friend's PSP on the floor outside Emmett's room and ran back into Edward's. Emmett, having found it seconds later, has been obsessed with it for exactly nine minutes and fifty four seconds. It didn't take long for the rest of the Cullen household to notice and become curious about the PSP, and they soon began telling Emmett off for not sharing. Hence the 'entranced' description.

I was almost there! One foot in the kitchen, I turned my vision onto the rubbish bin in the corner of the kitchen, the holding cell to the beautiful cake... I will have it. I was five steps away, about to take another when-

'What _are _you doing, Bella?' Edward's voice teased. Edward's voice sounded surprised and entertained, I quickly hatched an excuse.

'Nothing, what are you doing?' I said, proud of my extremely unsuspecting alibi for being in the kitchen at three in the morning.

'I followed you from the staircase. You look like Emmett when he's trying to hide broken furniture from Esme... what are you thinking?' Edward asked suspiciously.

'And you call yourself a mind-reader!' I pretended to be scolding, but my smile at the look on Edward's face gave it away.

'You know your thoughts are a mystery to me. This is torture. I can see the cunning, mischievous sparkle in your eyes, but I don't know why it's there... please tell me?' Edward pleaded, and I let my guard down out of pity.

'I'm trying to get to that damn chocolate cake!' I confessed, waiting for the laughter. But it never came.

'What chocolate cake?'

'The one Jasper was dared to take a bite out of today... you and your family may find it repulsive but it's calling to me, Edward!' I whined, my eyes darting from the bin to Edward.

'Oh.'

'Oh?'

'What?'

'What's oh?' I asked, 'Go ahead and laugh!'

'Laugh? Why would I laugh at you?' Edward asked seriously, sincerely confused.

'Because I'm trying to eat chocolate cake out of a rubbish bin and three in the morning...' My words even made myself feel sorry for me.

'You think I'm going to laugh at you because a certain scent is teasing your senses, begging to be consumed, taking all your thoughts for itself and holding them ransom until you taste it's edible beauty?' Edward raised his eyebrows, and I suddenly understood.

'Edward, this is hardly how you feel about my blood!' I retorted, suddenly feeling ashamed of my actions. It caused Edward pain to be around me, his venom burned his throat but he still stayed. And here I am giving into a chocolate cake because it smells nice. I felt rather pathetic and weak, standing in the same room as Edward.

'How is it different?' Edward asked simply, crossing his arms at me.

'My throat doesn't burn in lust for... for... _cake_!' I pointed at the bin and the scent of the cake smacked me hard in the face. It was almost hurting not to eat it now.

'Silly Bella... it's just a cake! Eat it if you will, I promise I won't tell anyone your dark little secret.' Edward chuckled, nodding towards the bin in encouragement and leaning against the archway.

'But... my blood! You resist it, if so, I can resist a cake!' I growled stubbornly. Edward only laughed.

'Bella... it's cake. Besides, I've drank your blood before! I think you deserve a little cake.'

'But... but you did it to save my life! It's different.' I pointed out, unsure why I was arguing against eating a chocolate cake...

'Hardly. Jasper's planning on a rematch with Emmett tomorrow, the cake may just kill Emmett... we wouldn't want that, would we?' Edward suggested.

'No... but-'

'But what? You think Emmett can handle chocolate cake? Believe me, when Emmett comes in here tomorrow acting all brave after being dared by Jasper to eat the cake, he'll secretly be thanking god that it's mysteriously disappeared. Ask Alice if you don't believe me.'

'I believe you...' I said slowly, and Edward smiled.

'So? You're out of objections, let me get you a plate. You're lucky there's nothing else in that bin...'

But Edward and his plate were seconds too late. My face was in the bin, the chocolate cake tasted better than I ever imagined! It's taste spread goosebumps all over me. I was in cake heaven... until...

'Ten dollars! That's my final offer, Emmett!' Jasper insisted.

'Eleven dollars and you have a deal!' Emmett retaliated.

'No dice. Ten dollars and fifty cents...' Jasper offered, I heard their footsteps approaching, but my body wouldn't respond, it was enslaved by cake.

'Eleven!'

'Emmett, we're negotiating! You have to lower your amount!'

'Eleven dollars fifty, and I'll eat it.'

'You're raising it, you have to lower it!' Jasper sounded frustrated now.

'I'll give both of you ten dollars if we all live through this!' Carlisle's voice interrupted.

'Fine.' Jasper and Emmett's voices chanted in unison.

'Bella!' Edward whispered to me, 'Get your head out of the bin, the entire family is on their way in!'

'I can't!' I sobbed, the cake was only half eaten! I wasn't going to waste perfectly good cake!

'Why? What's wrong? Are you stuck? Hold on, I'll pull you out!' I felt Edward's strong arm fasten itself around my stomach, and it tensed ready to pull. My body reacted for me.

'NO!' My voice wailed, my fingers fastened themselves to the side of the rubbish bin, Edward assumed I was trying to get out of the bin because he only pulled harder.

'Bella, don't be silly! Let go of the bin, I've got you!'

'NO! IT'S NOT FINISHED!' I heard myself scream. Another of Edward's strong arms entwined around my stomach, it joined it's partner in attempting to pull me away from my precious cake.

'Bella! It's alright, I've got you, just let go!' Edward assured me, his voice was poisoned with worry now, but he didn't dare pull any harder in fears of hurting me.

'I can't!' My voice was ruffled by the cake but Edward heard me. His arms slowly let go of me and I began to miss them. I tried to turn around but the cake... it wouldn't release me. I almost thought Edward had left the room before I felt his cool fingers pull my hair out of my face and hold it behind my head while I continued to devour the cake. Forgetting I had overheard Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle talking about a new bet... until I heard them behind me.

'If you don't pay up this time, Carlisle, you can't have a turn on my new PSP and I won't- oh, hey Edward... what- what happened to Bella?' Emmett asked, he wasn't laughing... he was worried! About... me? Then I remembered that Edward was standing behind me, Emmett probably couldn't see my face covered in chocolate.

'Oh god... Bella! Edward, is she alright?! What happened to her?!' Jasper asked loudly, I heard him take a step forward and I braced myself, ready for humiliation.

'She's just... ill, violently ill!' Edward lied, I heard his feet shuffle uncomfortably.

'Oh, whoa... there goes our cake Jasper!' Emmett sighed in pretend sadness, 'Guess the bet's off!'

'Emmett! You are so selfish. Poor Bella...' Jasper sighed, and I felt my respect for him grow.

'Alice, Rosalie, Esme... you girls may want to stay out of the kitchen, Bella is violently ill.' I heard Carlisle warn the girls, Alice gasp, Esme sigh sadly and Rosalie scoff in disgust. 'Edward, step aside, let me fix this.'

'Erm... it's alright, I'll take care of her!' Edward said quickly.

'Edward, I'm a doctor, something may be wrong! Let me just check-'

'It's okay Carlisle!' I found my voice. 'I um... just ate some bad spaghetti!' I heard Rosalie "_Eww!_"

'Oh, very well... I uh- Edward, you can handle this I'm sure!' And I heard Carlisle's footsteps begin and fade, as well as many others. I kept my head down in concentration, waiting for the all-clear from Edward.

'It's alright, Bella. They've all left.' Edward said quietly.

'Oh, right... thanks, Edward.' I mumbled, embarrassed. 'Would... would you mind helping me up please?'

'Of course.' Was his reply. I felt his arms around me once more, this time my arms relaxed and let Edward glide me slowly to my feet. Edward already had a wet towel in his hands and was gently trying to clean the chocolate off my face.

'I did it!' I smiled triumphantly, staring into the bin.

'Yes, you did.' Edward chuckled, trying to make me stand still while he wiped my face, but I wasn't interested in being treated like a child, I was too proud of myself.

'I didn't think I could! But I did! I don't feel tempted at all!' I grinned, pushing Edward's towel out of my face impatiently.

'Well I knew you could, and why on earth would you be tempted? You ate an entire cake!' Then I realised, he hadn't looked into the rubbish bin yet.

'Not all of it!' I smiled to myself, and he turned to face the bin.

Inside, was the tiniest little scrap of chocolate cake sitting at the bottom of the bin. I knew I could stop myself if I tried hard enough, just like Edward stopped drinking my blood for me. Not that I was in love with the cake, but I was still proud. I suddenly felt less weak, standing next to Edward as he smiled down at me.

'Well done, Bella. I'm proud of you.' Edward smiled. His words were sincere, not a hint of sarcasm in them. Things were perfect, right at this moment. Edward's cool, strong arms returned around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I stood on the tips of my toes so our noses were touching, Edward leaned closer and-

_**CRASH**_

Edward broke the moment in half a second, pushing me behind him. I demanded to know what his problem was before I saw Emmett on the floor in front of Edward.

'Absolutely not, Emmett!' Edward growled.

'You didn't have to trip me! And you broke my camera!' Emmett complained, raising his arm to find shattered pieces of plastic and metal underneath it.

'My foot slipped. You are _not _taking a photo of Bella's violent illness... erm... leavings!'

'One little picture and I'll- HEY! There's nothing but a few crumbs of cake in here! Where-' Emmett broke off. His eyes traveled from the bin, to Edward's towel on the floor, to my face and back to the bin. 'YOU ATE IT! YOU ATE THE CAKE! GROSS! OH SICK!'

'Shut up, Emmett!' I was so embarrassed. And if that wasn't bad enough, in ran Jasper.

'WHO?' Jasper yelled, scanning the room.

'BELLA! SHE ATE THE WHOLE THING!' Emmett was in shock, still on the ground, pointing at me.

'I DID NOT!' I yelled in defense.

'Who ate it then?' Jasper asked curiously.

'Well... I did, but I didn't eat the _whole_ thing!'

'That's so sweet of you to leave some for Emmett, Bella! Good work.' Jasper winked at me, and I suddenly didn't feel embarrassed anymore. 'CARLISLE! THE BET IS BACK ON! I FOUND SOME CAKE! PAY UP!'

'No way am I eating that!' Emmett refused, standing up defensively.

'Then pay up!' Jasper held out his hand expectantly. Emmett put pieces of metal and glass into it. 'What the heck is this?'

'It's the PSP... it was in my pocket when I fell... you're turn, Jasper!' And Emmett ran.

'Jacob is going to kill me...' I sighed.

'He'll have to get through me first. I'll get him a new PSP, I have a feeling we'll need a whole lot more of them around here anyway...' Edward chuckled.

'I see... now where were we?' I hinted, and Edward grinned slyly.

'ESME! EMMETT BROKE THE PSP!'

'NO I DIDN'T! JASPER DID!'

'STOP LYING, EMMETT!'

'OH GO EAT SOME CAKE, CHOCOLATE LOVER!'

'GIVE ME MY TEN DOLLARS!'

'How about nine dollars fifty?'

'NO!'

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**Reviews would be wonderful, I'm eager to hear your opinion!!**


End file.
